


After Hours

by LolaEbola



Series: Punishing George [1]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you heard of hole punishment, Gideon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I've written here is based on fact or the actual real-life activities of any of the persons mentioned.
> 
> Whilst it uses the names of people who do exist in real-life, this is a work of pornographic fiction and the incidents portrayed are fictitious. It is not intended to, nor should it be inferred to, portray any real-life or factual incidents, or the real-life actions of any person mentioned.

George rubbed his hand over his eyes, squinted at his wristwatch and sighed. It was late, far later than he’d normally be in his Parliamentary office, but he was going through the last of the day’s papers from the Treasury. Home, and a stiff gin and tonic, were beckoning.

Gathering up the papers neatly, and shuffling them back into place in their folder, he slid them into the desk drawer and locked it, putting the key into his briefcase. A sudden rap at the door of his office made him start. Who on earth would be calling at this time of night? 

Assuming it would be one of the beadles checking on the late owls still at their desks, he stood and went to open the door. Only two things registered before George’s world slid into darkness – first, a sharp stinging sensation at the side of his neck and, second, his late night caller did not appear to possess a face.

~

George came to abruptly, to the feeling of something tugging at the roots of his hair. He jerked his head away from the sensation, only to set his eyes watering as his nose banged against something solid in front of it.

“With us again, Gideon? _Good_.”

George tried to reply, but found that something was blocking his speech. A thick bit was held fast between his teeth, from the taste and give of it leather, and buckled tightly behind his head. The buckle must have caught in his hair, which was what had caused the tugging sensation as he came to. 

He tried to move, but found that his wrists were secured in the small of his back. From the coldness and lack of give in his restraints, they appeared to have been handcuffed. He was lying facedown, he realised, over the dark polished wood of his desk. His legs were spread, and his ankles secured somehow to the desk legs, and he was naked.

George tried to speak, but succeeded only in producing a series of unintelligible grunts, and beginning to drool over the desk top.

“You have been such a very bad boy, Osborne, with all your nonsense about austerity, and inflicting your half-baked public-schooled ideologies on us. You’ve made a lot of very important people very cross with you. Very cross indeed.”

George twisted his head back as far as he could, trying to see who was talking to him, then groaned as a leather-clad hand fisted into his hair and forced his head up. 

His assailant was clad in a simple dark suit, crisp white shirt and sober tie, looking exactly like one of his fellow MPs, except that his fellow MPs didn’t normally wear black neoprene ski masks and gleaming leather gloves, not whilst at work, anyway. The only feature he could make out were the man’s eyes, and even they were indistinguishable in the muted light of the office. 

The man released his grip on George’s hair, pressing his face back to the desk and into the puddle of saliva that had begun to form there.

“Yes, Gideon. Very cross indeed. Cross enough to have to send someone to punish you.”

The man steeped away from the table and retrieved something from a slim black leather document wallet, something he adjusted with a click into a thin, long and flexible rod.

“A fibreglass cane, Gideon. Very useful in my line of work - light and portable and discrete, yet substantial enough to deliver a real sting. And rather a lot of pain. Are you following me?”

George nodded, urgently. Anything to appease this – madman? How the hell had he got in here?

“Good. Good to see you’re keeping up. I was told that you were a little – how can I put this – _slow_. Which is probably what accounts for your pisspoor financial acumen.”

The cane swished threateningly just in front of George’s face and he flinched, as his captor bent down again to speak to him.

“I’m going to punish you, Gideon. I’m going to hurt you, and I’m going to enjoy hurting you. From what I’ve heard about you, you might even enjoy it a bit too. But mainly it’s going to hurt. A lot.”

The man stepped away to stand behind him. “Have you heard of hole punishment, Gideon?”

George shook his head, feverishly, grunting as he tried again to communicate with his captor.

“Well, it’s not rocket science. Your hole gets punished. That’s it really. I cane your hole until it’s red and throbbing and swollen shut. It’s very painful – you probably won’t be able to sit down properly for a week. I’m going to do that to you until you’re struggling and crying and begging.

And then I’m going to rape you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should see yourself, Gideon. Your sweet, pink little hole all hot and red and puffy. All nice and tight for my cock. It’s going to be like fucking a virgin."

“And then I’m going to rape you.” 

George began to struggle violently, shouting as loudly as he could through the gag strapped tightly in his mouth, but the steel enclosing his wrists and ankles didn’t budge. A gloved hand smoothed his hair back from his forehead, stroking the unruly curls, petting him as if to quiet a skittish animal.

“Ssh, ssh. There’s nothing you can do to prevent what’s going to happen to you, but you can avoid making it any worse for yourself. Now – “ the gloved hands closed over his own “ – you’re going to hold yourself open for me – “ the hands pressed his apart, spreading his buttocks and exposing his anus “ – like so.”

George growled into his gag and pulled away as soon as his hands were released.

“No. Cooperate, or I hurt you even more.”

A swishing sound, and pain erupted suddenly across the knuckles of his left hand. George yelled into the gag, instinctively trying to cradle his throbbing hand but succeeding only in wrenching his wrist. The hands were back again, covering his.

“Spread yourself for me.”

George held still, fear and apprehension momentarily paralysing him, then, another swish! and he was howling into the gag, instinctively pulling his hands away and trying to close his legs as his anus registered the first blow.

“You _are_ slow, aren’t you? Don’t you listen? That means more punishment.”

This time the cane was brought up hard between his spread legs, eliciting a bellow as the welt erupted in a white hot blaze of pain along part of his perineum and the back of his balls. On the verge of sobbing, George clutched frantically for his buttocks and clawed them apart.

“Better”.

George whimpered in apprehension, but held his position, pulling himself open and pushing his legs further apart. The cane whistled through the air again, and George began to sob as his hole was thrashed mercilessly, his legs twitching and kicking with each blow. Then, just as he felt that he could take no more, the beating mercifully stopped.

George hissed and sniffled as a leather-covered finger circled his anus, probing at the swollen flesh.

“You should see yourself, Gideon. Your sweet, pink little hole all hot and red and puffy. All nice and tight for my cock. It’s going to be like fucking a virgin. Mmmmm – delicious.”

George flinched as he heard the zipper being undone, then the snap of what was - presumably - some form of lubrication.

“Mmmm. Lube. For me, of course – I want to enjoy myself – but not for you. That would rather defeat the purpose of all this, wouldn’t it?”

George groaned, long and deep, and tried to pull away, as the tip of his assailant’s cock pressed against his swollen, throbbing hole. 

“That bad? Really? OK, I’ll make you a deal. You act like you’re really gagging for it, and I’ll lube you up – help ease the way so it’s not so bad for you. Deal?”

George nodded frantically, all thoughts of trying to escape further humiliation cast aside in the attempt to lessen the coming pain. He spread his thighs as far as he could, offering up his abused arse to his captor, circling his hips lewdly, and rubbing his cock against the sweat slick wood of the desk.

“My, my. What a filthy, _sluttish_ little boy you are turning out to be, Gideon. My employers could make good money out of you, whoring your tight little hole out to their associates. Their associates are just the kind of dirty, _nasty_ customers who’d enjoy having a pretty boy like you to torture. Would you like that, Gideon?”


	3. Chapter 3

George cried out as his assailant forced one lubed finger into his arse, and then again as another joined it, stretching and pulling at his sore, swollen rim. He winced as cold lube was drizzled down over the crease between his buttocks, shuddering at the lewd squelching noises as more was pushed into his hole.

“That’s enough, I think. Look at you, all swollen and wet and waiting. _Delicious_.”

George felt the man’s cock nudging at his entrance, until, with another filthy-sounding wet squelch, it pushed into him. He began to sob again, quietly, as the hard cock just kept pressing into his hole, his bound hands grasping uselessly at the air and his leg muscles trembling as he was penetrated.

When at last he felt the rough woollen fabric of his assailant’s trousers pressing against his buttocks, his cock seated inside him to the hilt, he was expecting to be taken hard and fast, and made to suffer.

However, his captor began slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then simply rocking against him, letting the head of his cock just pop in and out of his hole, making George feel as if he was being penetrated over and over. When the man suddenly slammed in, jarring against his prostate and sending sparks skittering behind his eyelids, George began to moan, drooling helplessly against the desk top. His assailant began to thrust more vigorously, hitting George’s prostate on every second or third stroke and, traitorously, his own cock began to stiffen.

As if sensing the change in atmosphere, the man slid his hand underneath his crotch and wrapped his leather-clad fingers around George’s cock.

“You really _are_ a little slut, aren’t you, Gideon? A dirty little boy who gets off on being hurt and fucked up the arse. Oh, my employers are going to make a mint out of you, with your posh accent and your pretty boy looks, especially now you’ve lost the puppy fat. How does being kept chained to the bed and fucked raw on a filthy mattress on a daily basis by a succession of really nasty perverts sound to you? Good?”

George moaned and bucked into the hand squeezing him. God, he _was_ a bloody pervert. Despite the pain in his arse and the humiliation of his predicament, the thought of being tied down and fucked by a never-ending succession of anonymous men (and women? Women would use strap-ons on him…) was incredibly arousing.

He pushed back against the cock stretching him so wide, arching his back in silent supplication. He had never in his life wanted to be fucked hard than he wanted it now. _Please…_

His captor chuckled, low and crinkling with amusement, and let his tongue swipe wet across the shell of George’s ear.

“Come on then.”

He pulled George up from the table and held him against him, one hand still curled deliciously around his cock and the other pinching at his nipples. The man was slightly taller than George, and the altered angle impaled George more forcefully on to his cock. He began to thrust up, hard, into him, now striking his prostate continuously, at the same time pumping his cock from root to tip. George felt his orgasm growing but hovered, teetering on the edge, until his assailant squeezed his cock and his nipple hard at the same time, growling, “Come for me, George,” into his ear.

His howl of release triggered his assailant’s, and George felt him come, hot and burning, deep inside his body. They both slumped forward, boneless, and his captor reached behind his head up to unbuckle the gag. George lay panting against the desk, mind and body totally sated.

~

“God, David, you do things to me. Dear God, that was fucking hot.”

Cameron peeled off the mask and smirked. “Hope you’re not too sore, Ozzers. Went to town a bit on the old derrière there, but I know how much you enjoy a good thrashing.”

George grimaced. “I’ll be OK. Give me a minute.”

David grinned. “You’d better be, old boy. Next weekend I’m lending you out to Jezza Hunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time - Jeremy Hunt vents his frustrations over the junior doctors on George with a spot of medical play.


End file.
